Feline Comfort
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: During one of her lonely nights, Piper receives comfort from a surprising source.


Title: "Feline Comfort"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Dedicated To: To all the fabulous felines that have ever been a part of my family and to all 15 fantastic felines currently in my family  
Summary: During one of her lonely nights, Piper receives comfort from a surprising source.  
Disclaimer: Piper, Prue, and Phoebe Halliwell; Leo Wyatt; the Charmed Ones, and Charmed are all © & TM Spelling Television Inc. and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner. The author makes absolutely no profit whatsoever off of this story.

The woman's shoulders shook with her sobs. Although her crying was inaudible to human ears, feline ears could easily hear her heart-breaking crying. The cat pawed softly at the door until it finally swung open, allowing the cat to walk over to the bed and leap up onto the sad woman's back.

Claws gently kneaded Piper's back, surprising her so much that her tears actually paused. She rolled over carefully, the Siamese leaping to one side as she did so. Piper sat up, her brown eyes peering through the darkness until they were met with a pair of intense blue eyes. "Hey, Kit," she spoke softly to the cat. "What are you doing in here?"

In answer, the cat padded silently up to the woman and gently bumped the woman's chin with his head. Piper's hand reached up to stroke Kit's back, and the cat arched against her gentle touch. "You've always seemed to know so much about men. I mean, you're the only one of us who can immediately identify a Warlock for being such. Is Leo _really_ healthy for me?"

The cat's eyes met those of the woman's as if to question her sanity. "I love him," Piper assured him. "I never knew I could love some one as much as I love him, but he's constantly orbing away, disappearing too many times for days on end. I know he loves me, too, but he can't ignore his duty."

Though Piper continued to gently stroke Kit's soft fur, the cat glared at her. "Don't give me that look," Piper protested in a hushed whisper. "I know he's got to do what he's got to do, and I wouldn't want him to give that up for me, especially not again.

"It's just . . ." Piper's voice trailed off as she tried to find the right words to describe her feelings. "No matter how much I understand why he has to do what he does, it still doesn't ease the pain of missing him. Sometimes, like tonight, being alone, especially away from _him_, seems unbearable, but I realize there's nothing either of us can do about it."

Piper's hand moved to gently scratch Kit's ear. "Even though I love him so much that it's almost overpowering at times, there are still times when I wonder if it'll all be worth it in the end. I mean, there are so many countless possible futures out there, and the way we live our lives practically anything _could_ happen tomorrow. Sure, that's an over-used notion," she admitted, "but it's completely true in our case. Something could even happen to make him stop loving me."

The very second that sentence was out of Piper's mouth, Kit's eyes flew wide. The cat hissed and slightly dug his claws into her skin for just a second before sheathing them. "You really think it's that impossible?" Piper asked him, eyes wide in surprise. His claws had not dug deeply enough into her skin to truly hurt, but they had certainly gotten his message across clearly.

Kit nodded firmly, and Piper's eyes widened. "You _do_ understand us!" she exclaimed. However, when Kit only looked at her blankly, Piper laughed and shook her head. "Of course you don't. I guess I'm just tired, and my head is _killing_ me," she said as her growing migraine pulsated. She sighed. "What can I say? Crying will do that to you every time."

Kit began to purr as they stared into one another's eyes, and Piper suddenly understood. "But there isn't any reason for me to be so afraid, is there?" she asked him to which his purr only grew deeper. "No matter how many times They take him away or how many nights we're apart, nothing will ever happen to change our love for one another, and we'll succeed because of that love."

She shook her head again as she smiled gratefully at the handsome cat. This was not the first night they had spent together nor would it be the last. "What would I do without you, Kit?" she asked him before pressing a gentle kiss to his furry forehead. Cuddling him closer then, Piper laid back down, turned over, and covered them both up. Kit's deep, reassuring purr was the last thing Piper heard that night, but Leo's handsome face would be the first thing she would see when she woke in the morning.

**The End**


End file.
